


Goodbyes

by KanoBelx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Goodbyes, KuroKen - Freeform, One Shot, farewell zine, or romantic if you want, platonic kuroken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 09:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11711139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanoBelx/pseuds/KanoBelx
Summary: Kenma didn’t like goodbyes; he wasn’t use to them.





	Goodbyes

Kenma wasn't use to goodbyes. It was always "see you", "talk to you later", "I'll be back", "I'll pick you up afterwards", "call me when you get home", "until tomorrow", "I'll drop by later", but it was never "goodbye."

He stood in front of his childhood outside of their homes in the middle of the street; the air still warm for a March night. There was a small smile against Kuroo's face as they blankly gazed into each other's eyes. They didn't speak, Kenma silently ruminating a single word.

Suddenly he recalled the first time the two of them stood apart like this. It was six years ago; half their school career Kenma dully noted. They were walking back home from their last day of school, Kuroo's arms behind his head as he talked without a care in the world. Kenma, on the other hand, stared bitterly at the ground, clinging tightly to the seams of his shirt.

"Looks like we won't be going to school with each other anymore, huh?" the older boy grinned turning to his friend. With wide and hurt eyes, Kenma turned to Kuroo. Before he could comprehend a response, tears streamed from his eyes and he began to cry. His whole life consisted of being with Kuroo and being forced to go to school without him was asking too much. "Hey Kenma!" Kuroo shouted as they stopped in the middle of the street, several feet from their homes.

"Kenma," he repeated reaching his hand out towards him. "Hey, look, there's no need to cry," he comforted. Kuroo frowned as Kenma's sobs continued. "Hey," he whispered pulling the younger boy's arms away from his face. Gently Kuroo wiped his tears away and smiled. "What's wrong Kenma?" he asked as if he didn't know why he was upset. Kenma frowned deeply as tears began to swell in the corners of his golden eyes, his head still looming towards the ground.

"I don't want you to… leave… me," he sniffled, his voice stuttering as he attempted to keep in his tear.

"Oh Kenma," he hummed grabbing his shoulder and bending down so he could look into his friend's eyes. "It's just school. I'll still drop by your house every day. I'll even walk you to school if you want me to. Don't worry about not having me. I mean, it's not like I was ever in your classes anyways; you'll survive without me. It's just one year," he encouraged.

"Promise?" Kenma muttered, lifting his gaze.

"Promise!" And like Kuroo said, a year went by and Kenma survived. Then came junior high. And then came Kuroo's second departure.

This time Kenma kept his tears in. After school ended, Kuroo went to hang out with his friends for one last time, all of them deciding on different high schools. Although awkward and silent, Kenma tagged along and clung closely to his childhood friend. By the time they started heading home, the sun was already setting, dying the world in an orange and pink glow. Kuroo attempted at small talk, but ended up having a conversation with himself.

When they got to the edge of their houses, Kuroo grabbed Kenma's arm, stopping him in the middle of the street. "What?" Kenma snapped, his voice way more hostile than he expected it to be. Biting his lip, the younger boy looked down towards the ground.

"I'm planning on going to Nekoma—"

"I know, to play volleyball; I heard you," he interrupted still feeling bitter. He knew it wasn't Kuroo's fault that they were a year apart, but he hated the fact that Kuroo had to leave him again.

"I want you to go there too," Kenma lifted his head in shock, noticing his friend's soft grinned. "I want you to play volleyball with me again at Nekoma," he repeated. Kenma stared blankly, not sure how to answer. "You don't want to?" Kuroo asked, his expression suddenly dropping to a mixture of hurt and concern. Kenma shook his head, but still couldn't force the words out of his mouth.

He wanted to be with Kuroo—that's all he ever really wanted. And it's not like he hated volleyball; if playing it meant getting to stay with his best friend, then it was certainly a fair price. But he came to the realization that Kuroo was dictating his future for him and he wasn't sure if he would ever be able to stand on his own two feet if he agreed to go. "Kenma—?"

"I'll go," he stated, which lead him to this very moment.

The volleyball team decided to have one last outing with their graduating third year. Before they even realized it, the sun disappeared beyond the horizon and they all bid farewell to their third years in a tearful bow. All of the underclassmen were soaked in their tears, all except for Kenma who stood with a dull stoicism. As they began their last walk home together, Kuroo didn't speak a word.

As they reached the edge of their homes, Kenma was the first to stop. With a loving smile, Kuroo turned to him. It was silent. Kenma didn't turn away like he did when they were younger; this time he stood tall and stared into his friend's eyes. "I guess this is goodbye, huh?" Kuroo noted and immediately Kenma's body turned cold against the warm air.

Goodbye…

He didn't want it to be. There was still next year, right? Next year. He could go to the same university as Kuroo. They could get an apartment together. They could still be with each other. They could still be… Kenma didn't like goodbyes; he wasn't use to them.

"I'll still come to visit on holidays. I'll try and make it to your matches too—" suddenly Kuroo paused. "Are you planning to continue volleyball?" he asked sincerely. They were going to be split apart and that's what he was worried about? Typical.

"I'll continue," Kenma replied and even though they were barely several feet apart and even though they were gazing into each other's eyes and even though he could feel his feet against the ground, he didn't feel there. Kuroo kept his small smile on his face as he easily read Kenma's dismay. This was the third time after all.

"Goodbye, Kenma," he smiled.

"You're making it sound like we can't be friends anymore," he scoffed, his eyes finally tearing away from the older man.

"We're still friends," he clarified. "We just have to go our separate ways; stand on our own two feet. I know you've been relying on me for all these years, but I've been relying on you just as much. You have been my number one support in everything. You learned to play volleyball for me. You went to the high school I picked. You did everything just so we can be together and I never thanked you for that. We'll still be friends Kenma, but this is still goodbye; we're not kids anymore," Kuroo took a step forward as he grabbed the blonde's hands in his. With a sigh, the young man looked up at him.

"I'll miss you,"

"I'll miss you too," as the two of them pulled away from their embrace they headed towards their respective house. "Oh, Kenma!" he shouted popping back out from his front gates.

"What?" he replied, walking back out to face him.

"Goodnight and I'll see you later, I'll talk to you tomorrow, I'll call you when I wake up, and I promise I will visit whenever I can," he grinned.

"Goodnight and goodbye, Kuro," he smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> My written piece for the Haikyuu!! Farewell Zine


End file.
